Shock troops tactics
Shock troops in Wargame are infantry soldiers designed to infiltrate an enemy area by whatever means, and destroy the entrenched opponent, though it can be done solely with infantry, it is highly advised to use a combined-arms approach, as an artillery barrage can decimate the ranks of your rifles. When selecting what units to bring, the best suggestion any commander can heed is not to bring an anti-infantry shock trooper, or an anti-tank shock trooper, a mix of both (EI: Legion FAMAS), as you will probably be facing both tanks and infantry against a defending opponent As a NATO player, it is vital that you have one recon troop within your deck, as recon infantry is a big advantage for NATO. 'Counter Attacking' 1. Look for entrances where the enemy's troops aren't looking, and try to plan a rush towards there, for example: the sides, the back, and make sure they have no defenses there. I. If all sides are guarded, barrage with artillery prior to advance. II. If the opponent is guarding the area heavily, continue barrage and cancel the advance until they retreat or reposition, then chase after the retreating units, or reposition your army to be closer to your enemy's defenses. III. Option II is unnecessary if you managed to destroy the enemy's units with artillery and just wish to reattain the lost land. 2. Determine his core, what the enemy depends on and destroy it, for example: that T80U sitting at the edge of the forests, lurking the frontline as it waits for its prey. I. If you notice his army has no armored units, then at least maintain a couple of anti-tank/anti-air units in the flanks of the enemy approach so you don't walk into an ambush. II. If the targeted army is impenetrable, surround, and carpet bomb the area. III. You can also try plotting to attack another area, whether it'd be a bluff or not is up to you. 3. Reposition after the offensive, so the enemy artillery doesn't do what you did to them. I. You can also disperse and re-organize your units for the next offensive. II. Retreating after the offensive isn't a bad idea either, as the enemy would assume you would be guarding the area, and would possibly send a counter-attack force, which you can ambush if promptly discovered. 'Attacking:' The above guide is also applied towards offensives, but just remember that you should always attack his weaklines, and perform a spearhead breakthrough, and continue the assaults on your opponents weakly defended positions. Notes: 'Weapons:' The bigger the assault rifle caliber, the more it demoralizes the enemy it is facing, in infantry fights whoever breaks first loses, meaning even though Legion FAMAS are considered to be one of the best infantry units in the game, and have a deadly rate of fire, in a fight where they're evenly numbered by enemy infantry armed with much larger rifle calibers (EI:Spadochroniarze, Paratroopers) they will lose. Whether varied caliber has an effect on long-ranged infantry battles is unknown. Faster fire rates help destroy enemy vehicles quicker, like helicopters, but the only problem is that they burn out of ammo very quickly. Don't use ATGM armed infantry as your assault force, not even as support. (unless theyre going to be used to stop an enemy armored advance) To NATO players: Use infantry, NATO has very deadly ambush/infiltration units like the French FAMAS troops, and Paratroopers, Pact has both very little and expensive infantry. To Pact players: Use artillery, or send in Mot. Schutzen, as they are the only Pact shock trooper decent in both anti-inf and anti-tank duties. Category:Tactics Category:Weapons